Kokoro no Ecchi
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Bunnymund and Jack are in Japan and meet a strange creature who says she can help the winter spirit. Jackrabbit Bunnyfrost whatev I don't own except my OC rated for swearing and future smut
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 1

:::

Jack Frost screamed in delight as he ice-surfed down the great Mt. Fuji. He loved Japan, with its beautiful scenery and bustling people, but mostly because it was in his climate range to make as much snow and ice as he wanted, especially in the northernmost island and the mountains. Besides, it was November, so there was going to be cold weather all over this country, making it even more beautiful than it already is.

The winter spirit deftly avoided jagged rocks and plants as he surfed, making sure to add some flips and spins on the way. He was reaching the bottom, making an ice ramp to jump as high as he could before landing on top of a big pile of snow, laughing in blissful triumph.

"There you are, ya damn bludger!" Jack looked down and saw the ever-so-friendly E. Aster Bunnymund, staring up at him with his arms crossed, in both anger and because he was cold. "I've been lookin' all over this bloody rock!"

"And why is that? Did you miss me?" Jack teased, sliding down the snow to meet the shivering rabbit.

"Try again, mate." Bunny growled. "North had that 'bad feeling in his belly' again, and sent me cuz he's too busy with Christmas."

"Bad feeling? About me?" The teen gave the Pooka a funny look. "Nothing wrong here."

"Yes, I see that." Bunnymund huffed, shaking snow off his fur. "You're having a ripper time while I'm wasting mine babysittin' you!"

"You didn't _have_ to come, you know." Jack smirked. "But since you're here, how 'bout a game?"

"What are you on about now?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"First one to the top of the mountain wins." The teen used his staff to point to the top of Mt. Fuji.

"What'd I tell ya about racing rabbits, mate?" The Pooka grinned, always interested in a race.

"I'd like to see you try hopping around in this snow." Jack stared the rabbit down.

"Yer on, Frostbite." Bunnymund stretched, getting ready to run. Jack smiled, nearly blushing at his new nickname. He was also glad he managed to get the Pooka to spend some time with him. Jack couldn't admit it, but he had developed a crush on the Easter Bunny. He knew it was weird, liking a giant anthropomorphic rabbit, but it just happened. He loved Bunny's bad-ass attitude, but also his vulnerable side. His heart beat faster whenever he heard that deep voice with an Australian accent. He could spend days just staring into those emerald eyes full of pride and valor. He loved that broad, furry chest and strong arms and legs with cool markings on that soft, grey fur… Jack shook his head and got ready to race as well.

Before they could start, however, they heard a shrieking cry coming from the woods. "What the hell was that?" Jack looked in that direction.

"Sounds like a fox." Bunnymund, for obvious reasons, didn't like foxes, and wanted to avoid any contact with them. "Let's start; I don't wanna have to hurt it if it tries to eat me." They heard the cry again.

"It sounds like it needs help." Jack turned to his fellow guardian. "Let's go see."

"If you wanna go after it, be my guest." The rabbit turned his head away. "I'll just start the race ahead of ya."

"C'mon, Kangaroo, don't be scared of a little fox." Jack grinned at a slightly embarrassed Bunny. _He's so easy to tease._ "Besides, I could use your nose and ears."

"Fine." Bunny grunted. "But I'll kill it and stuff it if it even growls at me." He started running on all fours to the source of the noise.

"Whatever you say." Jack flew closely behind the rabbit, tracking the shrieking fox.

"It's this way!" Bunny made a slight left, smelling the distinct odor of a fox, but also something else. _Perfume?_ The Pooka started feeling some kind of spiritual energy other than his and Jack's as they closed in on the animal. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" The winter spirit asked back.

"Never mind." Bunny shook his head. _I guess he can't detect other powerful creatures, at least not yet._ He suddenly stopped, Jack almost running into him. "There it is." He nodded towards a huge fallen tree. Jack looked and saw the poor little red fox stuck under it, struggling to get free. "I'll, uh… wait here." Bunny's ears lowered. Jack rolled his blue eyes and walked up to the sad fox.

"Don't worry; I'll get that off you." The winter spirit waved his staff and the snow under the fallen tree started to rumble and rise, picking up the wood easily. The small fox scurried out before Jack put the tree down again. The animal yipped happily and ran up to its savior. "Hey, you okay?" He smiled and knelt down to pet the wild creature.

"Don't touch it, ya galah!" The Easter Bunny shouted, still sensing that power.

"Relax, Kangaroo." Jack said, lightly petting its head, but as soon as he touched it, the fox burst into flames. "Ow! What the…?" He pulled away and watched in awe and confusion as the animal began transforming.

"Get away from it!" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs. "It's a demon!"

"No kidding!" The new guardian held his staff in front of him, ready to fight. The strange creature wasn't looking for a fight; however, it was simply changing into a more human-like form, but the two couldn't quite tell through the flames. The embers died down to reveal and beautiful woman with red hair and clear white skin. She wore a silk yukata with a fire pattern that slid off her shoulders and stopped (very strategically) so that her large breasts were barely censored. She still had fox ears and a tail, and interesting fox-like makeup around her red eyes. She definitely reeked of perfume.

"_Konichiwa._" She spoke in Japanese. Her voice was deep and flirtatious. The two boys just stared at her, and she giggled, apparently used to that. "_Arara… kawaii, desune_?" The demon looked Jack Frost up and down, obviously finding him attractive. She tried stepping closer, but he still had his guard up. She was quite tall, he realized, probably an inch taller than Bunnymund.

"Um, sorry, I don't speak Japanese." He smiled nervously, wondering if she even understood.

"Oh, you are from America, yes?" She said. "Then I shall speak English."

"Oh, great." Jack sighed. "I'm Jack Frost, and that's the Easter Bunny."

"Shh! Don't tell her who we are!" Bunny gripped the rangs tighter.

"Well, it's pretty obvious who you are, Mr. Giant Talking Rabbit. Do they even have Easter here?"

"Some people celebrate it. That's not the point!" Bunny shook his head. "She's dangerous! We should get outta here."

"Haha, Jack-kun and Usagi-kun are funny." The fox spirit laughed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jack turned his attention to the woman. "Who are you?"

"I have been called many things. You can just call me… Sei."

"Say?" Jack tried pronouncing it.

"Close enough." She bowed. "Thank you for saving me. I was stuck under there for hours."

_Couldn't she have just burned the tree with her bloody flames? Something's not right, here…_ The bunny thought.

"To be rescued by such a beautiful boy…" She reached out her hand to caress Jack's cheek. "I'm so lucky today."

"Uh…" The teen looked over to Bunnymund for some assistance, or at least hoping he would look jealous. The rabbit just stood there in a fighting stance, his green eyes glaring at both Jack and Sei. _I knew it. He doesn't think much of me at all. He still finds me annoying. He'll never… wait… _he narrowed his eyes. _Why the hell did I just think that?_

"Please, allow me to do you a favor." She lightly tugged the boy's chin, making him look at her. She was really close now.

"O-Okay." Jack was worried about what Sei was thinking, but he was incredibly shocked when the demon jabbed her nails into his chest, right near his heart. He screamed in surprise and pain, but for some reason couldn't move or push her away.

"Jack!" Bunny threw his boomerangs at the woman, but she caught them easily with her free hand, smiling evilly as she threw them back to him. While Bunny was distracted by the rangs, Sei created a ring of fire around herself and Jack, making sure she wasn't interrupted while she finished her work. "Shit!" He swore, looking for a way past the flames to save his ally.

"What… are you doing?" The winter spirit found it hard to speak. It was very hot because of the fire around him, but it felt like the fox was infusing fire _inside _him, too. It hurt, but it also felt… intoxicating.

"I'm returning the favor." Sei replied simply. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to help you get something you want."

"Something I… want?" He was confused. He looked into her eyes.

"Yes." She purred, finally pulling her claws out of Jack's body and extinguishing the fire. The teen fell to his knees while Bunny instantly pounced at the fox spirit. However, she vanished, leaving only smoke behind. "_I hope I see you soon, Jack-kun._" They heard somewhere in the air.

"Oi, Frostbite, you with me?" Bunny turned his attention to Jack, who was clutching his heart.

"Yeah." He coughed, sitting up straight. "Wait… I'm not bleeding." He checked under his blue shirt. "I don't even have any wounds."

"Odd." Bunny helped him stand. "But lucky, mate. Still, that bitch might have done something to ya. Let's go to North's."

"… Okay." Jack was really puzzled, now. What was that woman? What did she do to him? Why couldn't he do anything about it? Hopefully someone has the answers.

:::

"I'm so glad you came to my country, Jack Frost." Sei watched from behind a tree as he and Bunny jumped through a tunnel. "I know you will prove to be very entertaining." She laughed, disappearing once more into the dead forest.

:::

**A/N**: Guess what my new fandom is! Yes, now I like bestiality. Sue me! No, don't, I have no money. Lol I can't help it! Bunny's sexy! Jack Frost is sexy! The two have mounds of sexual tension between them! You should have seen me in the theatre. I was squealing and soaking myself whenever those two had a scene. Ahem, so, before I forget, here's a translation dictionary for you in case you don't know a foreign word:

**Australian**:

Bludger – lazy-ass

Ripper – fun, sweet

Galah – idiot

**Japanese**:

Kokoro no Ecchi – means the Naughtiness of the Heart

Konichiwa – hello

Arara, kawaii, desune? – Oh, aren't you cute?

Usagi – rabbit

-kun – an honorific, like Mr. or Mrs.

Sei – her name means sex (wink)

Yukata – kind of like a kimono but more casual


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 2

:::

Jack sat on the windowsill, watching the yetis and elves quickly put finishing touches on toys and wrapping them up for Christmas. He just had his blood drawn for the first time, not particularly liking the experience (of course it's better than being stabbed by a fox demon). He didn't like waiting in the infirmary, or being worried so much about. Well, it's not that he didn't like it; he just wasn't used to it. So, he waited by the window, drawing pictures on the glass with his powers.

"Jack, where are you?" North's big voice bellowed down the hall. The yetis cleared the way for the original four guardians. Jack got up to meet them. "There you are. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I really don't feel any pain or anything." He looked down at his sweatshirt, seeing the holes that the spirit made with her nails. "I need to get a new shirt, though." He looked at Sandy and Tooth. "You two didn't have to come here. I'm okay, really."

"Don't be silly, Jack. When one of us is in danger, we help, because we're friends." Tooth said sweetly. Sandy agreed, nodding proudly.

"_Am_ I in danger?" The teen asked.

"Let's go talk somewhere quiet." The Russian man said.

:::

The five were now in North's office. "So, is there something wrong?"

"We know what kind of creature it was." North opened a book resting on his desk, turning a few pages before finding what he was looking for. "It was a _kitsune-onna,_ a female fox spirit."

"We know already." Bunnymund said.

"It says here," The toy-maker ignored the rabbit. "That this spirit takes the form of a woman and seduces men in order to drink their blood." He seemed to be getting carried away in the story.

"The only one who took my blood was you." Jack said. "Though she did seem to like me."

"Maybe she marked him?" Tooth seemed to become more concerned.

"You mean like, saving me for later?" The winter spirit was getting grossed out.

"It doesn't say anything like that here." North muttered, reading it over again.

"Does that damn book say anything useful?" Bunny growled.

"It says that such creatures can be kind and helpful, but also like to play tricks." North looked up from the book. "And they can be good or evil."

"That's really vague." Jack leaned against his staff. "What about my blood?"

"Ah yes, well…" The huge man wiped his hands down his beard. "We didn't find anything particularly wrong…"

"What?" They all said angrily in unison, including a question mark from Sandy.

"But, because these creatures are mischievous and not knowing what list they're on…" He flashed his tattoos. "Then we should keep eyes on Jack." They all sighed.

"I agree." Tooth held her tiny fist in the air. "Who knows what that fox did to Jack?"

"Good, it's decided!" North put an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Jack, you may stay here. I will show you the guest room."

"Uh… sure. Thanks." The teen was still getting used to all this kindness. He appreciated it, naturally, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. A certain bunny didn't seem all that concerned, in fact, he sounded downright impatient during the meeting they just had. _Ugh, dammit, I'm thinking weird thoughts again._

:::

"Bunny, you can go home now. Jack's asleep." North and Sandy came out of the bedroom. Sandy showed them the dream he gave the teen in the form of a dolphin.

"Hey, I'm worried too, mate!" Bunnymund whisper-shouted. "I'm just cranky cuz he wouldn't listen to me about the bloody monster! And, also that I wasn't powerful enough to stop her…" He was mumbling during that last part.

"No one is blaming anyone." Tooth chimed in as she multitasked with her fairies.

"Tooth is right." North nodded. "Let's just watch over Jack."

"I'll do it." Bunnymund looked the big man dead in the eyes. "Because _I_ respect other people's holidays and duties, and _I _know you're very _busy_."

"Oh, why thank you Bunny." North patted his furry friend on the shoulder before heading down the corridor. "Call if you need us!"

"He doesn't understand sarcasm, does he?" Bunny looked down at Sandy, who simply shrugged.

:::

The Easter Bunny sat in a chair in the corner of Jack's bedroom, polishing his boomerangs. It had been a few hours since the spirit had been put to sleep; the dolphins still swimming over his head like they should be. Everything was normal: nobody tried breaking in, Jack wasn't sick or having a nightmare, nothing. _Was that vixen just playing with us, make us fuss for no reason? _Bunnymund thought, looking up at the annoying kid.

Suddenly, the dream-sand dolphins caught fire and vanished. _Looks like I spoke too soon._ Bunny got up and slowly went over to Jack, his boomerang ready in his paw. He was a bit surprised when Jack sat up slowly in the bed, seeing he had no shirt. _Right, it was torn._ He reminded himself. "Frostbite, you're okay, mate?"

"Hm, Bunny?" Jack was as calm as a lake. He stretched a little, smiling up at the giant rabbit. "Yeah, never felt better." He looked around the room, then back into Bunny's slightly worried eyes, grinning mischievously. "Have you been watching me as I slept?"

"Yeah, I was." Bunny put his boomerang away. "Are you sure you're alright? The dream-sand was on fire."

"Hm… I don't remember that." Jack got up from the bed. "I just got up to find you. And here you are!" He laughed.

"What are you getting at?" The Pooka's eyes narrowed. "Find me for what?"

"I wanted to ask you something." The boy smiled, stepping closer to the rabbit. He put his cool hands on Bunny's broad shoulders, gently coaxing him to sit on the bed. He did, but he was still ready if something happened.

"What?" Bunnymund said curtly, wondering if Jack would attack him or something.

"I wonder… how your anatomy works." The teen licked his lips, leaning over to put his hands on Bunny's thighs, the two eye to eye and too close for comfort.

"Excuse me?" Bunny didn't want to believe that Jack meant his groin when he said 'anatomy.'

"You know… how to get this…" Jack Frost, without any hesitance at all, moved his right hand to Bunnymund's loins. "To come out."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jack?" Bunny immediately grabbed Jack's wrists and tried standing, but the damn teen quickly straddled his furry lap. "Are you really Jack?"

"Of course I am, Kangaroo." He replied, smiling cutely. He wasn't struggling to get out of Bunny's grip. "I'm just… sick of waiting." He leaned in and pressed his lips against the shocked rabbit. It was a very deep and confident kiss; Jack's tongue found its way inside Bunny's mouth, and for some reason, Bunny's own soft tongue eagerly met his.

Bunnymund was completely lost. What did Jack mean by 'sick of waiting?' Why was he acting so out-of-character? Why was he kissing him? And why the FUCK wasn't he pulling away instead of kissing him back?! _Get a grip… this is not right! _The grey Pooka finally pulled away from Jack's cool lips. "Cut it out!" He growled, but the winter spirit didn't listen, pushing the bunny on the bed. _Wait… when did I let go of his wrists?_

"Uh-uh, not anymore." The new guardian smirked. "Now that I know you want me, too."

"The bloody hell, I do!" Bunnymund really didn't know what to do here. He didn't want to hurt the teen, but he needed to be stopped somehow, if he could be stopped at all. He didn't know if it was truly Jack, if the fox infected him, or if she was controlling him. Should he call for the others? He did not want to be seen like this! But he had to do something… he stopped thinking about what to do when he felt Jack's still clothed hips grind slowly against his. "Don't make me hurt you, mate."

"That sounds fun." The spirit stuck out his tongue, twisting the meaning of Bunny's words. He thrust his hips forward again, this time eliciting a loud moan that the rabbit heard quite clearly. "Bunny, please…"

"That's it." Bunnymund straightened up, pushing the winter spirit off him and gripping his wrists again. "There's something wrong with you, mate. Get that through your thick skull!"

"I told you, there's nothing…" Jack was silenced and fell asleep instantly when a ball of dream-sand hit his face. The Easter Bunny turned and saw North and Sandy in the doorway.

"What in the name of the moon is going on?!" North looked disappointedly at his longtime friend. Sandy was wide-eyed. Bunny sighed; they must have seen more than they should have.

"Jack started going bonkers on me." He put the teen on the bed. "He just got up and started acting like a root rat!"

"Hm… I understand." North nodded. "So this is the work of that spirit. I am sorry I thought ill of you for a moment, friend."

"Ugh, no worries." He looked down at the sleeping kid. "Except about him. That was just…" He groaned again, hating what was happening right now. Sandy asked what happened by making a question mark and pointing at Jack. "Right, but… I'll try to keep it G-rated."

:::

A/N: Okay, here's another one to feed your depraved souls! I tell you, I have never gotten so many favorites and reviews in one week for one story before! I checked my mail a couple mornings ago and I had 25 messages, all from this site! Thank you so much for your support! JackRabbit rules! Oh yeah, some translations:

Cranky: angry

Root rat: prostitute


	3. Chapter 3

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 3

:::

"Hm… mmm…" Jack yawned and stretched, waking up gently. "Thanks for the good dream, Sandy… huh?" He sat up and saw Sandy, Bunny, and North sitting around the bed, all of them looking distraught. "Morning, guys! What's wrong?"

"Jack… you feel… alright?" North asked in his heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah, no changes at all. That fox lady must have been pulling a prank on me…" Jack stopped when he realized they were still acting weird. "Seriously, what? Where's Tooth, is she okay?" He got worried.

"She is fine, just busy." North was doing all the talking. Bunny was quiet and avoiding looking at the boy. "You don't remember last night, do you?"

"I remember you guys saying good night to me then putting me to sleep. And I had a great dream." He gave a thumbs-up to Sandy. The little man gave one back. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"Fair dinkum, you did." Bunnymund finally spat out. Jack looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"Jack, I think I know what that spirit did to you." North didn't want Bunny to make this difficult. "Remember when I said they seduce men? She must have… given you some of her power."

"Wait, what?" Jack shook his head. "Are you saying I have seduction powers now?"

"We are not sure, but last night you were…" The big man had a hard time explaining. He didn't like talking about these things to young people.

"You were trying to lay with me last night, mate." Bunny stood, looking at a now scared Jack Frost.

"L-Lay? You mean…" Oh shit… oh SHIT! He tried having SEX with Bunnymund, whom he's been in love with for some time?! Why doesn't he remember? Why would he ever do something like that when _clearly_ the rabbit wants nothing to do with him? He respected that! He was trying to keep it a secret and now they know! "No, you can't be serious! You're lying! I don't remember!"

"It is true, Jack." North stood too, stepping closer to the winter spirit. "But we know you didn't mean to! This was caused by the demon. And we will find a way to fix it!"

"Oh God… what did I do? I didn't…" Jack rubbed his forehead.

"It wasn't that bad, okay?" Bunny didn't want Jack to lose it, or worse, become possessed again like last night. "You still had your trousers on."

"Holy… Bunny, I'm so sorry…" Jack tried calming down, but he kept on thinking that he made things worse between Bunnymund and himself. They were just starting to get along – in a friendly rival-ship kind of way – and now he felt like… the Pooka would never talk to him again. "That… That wasn't me, I swear! I wouldn't…" _But I do want to. I've been wanting to for a while now. Was it… did that woman… _The eternal teen just remembered what Sei said to him last; she would help him get something he wanted. _And I want Bunnymund._ His eyes widened in realization.

"What is wrong?" North asked him.

"N-Nothing." Jack couldn't tell them. He was too embarrassed and… what if Bunny rejected him? He wouldn't be able to handle that. "Anyway, Bunny, I'm really sorry."

"No worries, Frostbite." The Easter Bunny sat down again. "Let's just try and fix it so it doesn't happen again." Jack nodded and smiled, glad that he was still calling him 'Frostbite'.

"We should find her!" The new guardian got up and grabbed his staff.

"Hold on!" North said.

"We need to go now! She's the only one that can fix me!"

"And do you think she'll just do that, mate?" Bunnymund crossed his arms. "She might like you, but not that much."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"The yetis and I are looking for an answer." The jolly man said. "Surely there must be information about these creatures."

"That might take a while, huh?" Jack didn't want to wait. He couldn't let this happen again. Nighttime never seemed so close by. "Is this only going to happen when I'm sleeping? Or maybe only at night?"

"Hm… good questions." North stroked his beard. "Maybe you should stay awake tonight?" Sandy didn't like anyone not getting enough sleep.

"It's okay, Sandy. I hardly ever sleep, anyway." The boy brushed it off. The Sandman's face scrunched up angrily and scolded Jack with his finger.

"Very well! All the bustle around here will keep you awake, anyway!" The big guy laughed while Sandy crossed his arms, still not liking the idea. Bunny's eyes narrowed, getting some ideas about what's happening on his own. His eyes met Jack's for a moment, and the two looked away almost as fast, still embarrassed.

:::

Bunnymund and North watched Jack as he played with the elves. It was now evening but still a few hours till a normal bedtime. The toy-maker had given Jack a new hoodie that was the same blue as his old one, and when the winter spirit put it on, the signature frost pattern decorated it beautifully.

"Listen, North." Bunny got serious. "I know you're busy, but can you watch Jack tonight?"

"Of course, friend, but may I ask why?"

"Well, what if this spell is linked to me?" Bunny asked rhetorically. "Since I was the first bloke he saw while under the spell, he could just be after me now. And I could influence that by being here." He took a breath. "If I just leave and go home, then it might not happen."

"Hm… it is worth trying." North nodded. "Very well. Go home and rest."

"Don't think I'll be doing nothing, mate." Bunny stomped his foot twice to make a tunnel. "You're not the only one with a library."

:::

About two more hours went by when Jack noticed that Bunnymund wasn't around. He asked Phil where the bunny was, but he didn't know. Instead he pointed towards North's office, saying that maybe he knew. Jack couldn't help but think irrational thoughts again while he walked to the office. Stupid things like _why did Bunny leave me? _and _why didn't he say goodbye?_ He shook his head of those stupid thoughts before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" That big Russian voice bellowed. Jack let himself in, seeing North at his desk, looking through another book. "Ah, Jack. Good to see you!"

"Have you found out anything yet?"

"Well, only one thing." North pointed to the book. "How foxes become spirits. If they live to be one hundred, they become immortal and all powerful, and if they live for a hundred more years, they grow another tail and become more powerful. They can get nine tails at maximum." _He sure has a way of telling stories_. Jack thought.

"But Sei only had one tail." The boy remembered.

"But they can hide them, too!" North closed the book. "That's why we shouldn't just run into battle with such a creature."

"Right, I get it." Jack still wanted to find that witch. "Hey, where's Bunny?"

"He… went home to search through his books." He didn't tell the whole truth. "He is worried too, Jack."

"But, why doesn't he just say that?" Jack said, gripping the staff in his left hand. "Why did he just leave? Why…" He was starting to say these stupid things out loud, now. "I'm going to see him."

"Wait, Jack, you can't go!" North felt that something was wrong and got up quickly to grab the boy's arm. "You need to… your eyes…" He looked into Jack's eyes and saw they were a darker shade of blue, almost purple. North swore in Russian. "It's happening again, Jack! I can't let you go!"

"You'd better, North." The winter spirit's voice wasn't kidding. "If anyone gets between Bunny and I, they'll get hurt. Even you, old man."

"Don't say such things, my friend."

"Then let go."

"No can do." The big man tried taking Jack's shoulders in his hands, but the teen summoned wind to knock him into the wall and froze him to it, leaving only his head unfrozen. "Jack, what are you doing?" North tried breaking free but he couldn't.

"I told you." Jack picked up the snow globe on the desk and set it to show the Easter Bunny's warren. He threw it on the ground and it made a portal. "No one's coming between us." He smiled evilly before jumping through, leaving North stuck and yelling for the yetis.

:::

E. Aster Bunnymund looked through his library at the warren. It wasn't as impressive as North's, but he still might be able to find something about this damned fox spirit. He sure never met one before, but he's encountered plenty of normal foxes, and those little buggers are crafty and smart, not to mention stubborn. He knew this woman was like that, plus the wisdom from centuries of living… this might seem like a simple seduction spell, but it could be far worse. There was just way too much they didn't know, and he was sick of guessing.

"Dammit!" Bunny threw another useless book aside. It was at that moment a portal was opened and Jack Frost came flying out.

"Hey, Kangaroo." Jack said casually, walking towards the giant rabbit.

"Frost?" Bunny instinctively took steps back. "Please tell me you're normal."

"Define normal." The teen smirked. Bunny noticed his eyes were a different color. _Did that happen last time? _

"Don't you realize that you're not right in the head?" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs. "Snap out of it, mate! Or I'll do it for ya."

"Are you really gonna hit me with those?" Jack asked, flashing the puppy-dog eyes. "The last thing I want to do is fight, Bunny." He put his staff up against the bookshelf and stepped away from it, holding his hands up. "See?" Bunnymund wasn't expecting that. He lowered his weapons, but still kept his distance. "I just want to be with you."

"Wh… What?" The Australian's heart skipped a beat. "I told you…" He didn't notice the teen get so close. He was trapped between the shelf and Jack.

"Now, where did we leave off?" Jack wrapped his arms around that soft, fuzzy neck and pulled him down for a melting kiss.

_Jack, stop… _Bunny couldn't talk; he could only let Jack kiss him. _What's going on here? Why am I not moving?_

"Bunny… I want you so bad…" The winter spirit whispered against furry lips. "You want me too, right?"

"Jack, you don't really want me. You're just…" Bunnymund was silenced again by cool, plush lips, and now a wet tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He allowed it, pressing his own tongue against Jack's. _If this is all he wants, maybe I should just let him. I don't want him to get pissed off… _He wrapped his strong arms around that lithe waist, tentatively pulling him closer. The winter spirit moaned happily and eagerly pressed himself against Bunny's groin. _Shit…_ the rabbit was having a hard time controlling his natural instincts. _It has been a long time since I've been intimate with anyone. And I am a rabbit…_ He tried thinking of excuses as to why he was allowing this to happen.

"Ooh…" Jack pulled away, feeling something against his stomach. He looked down, seeing Bunny's arousal awakening. "Finally." He said huskily. "I am, too, see?" He rubbed himself against Bunny's thigh. The Pooka groaned, trying to muster up any self-control he had left before it was too late…

"JACK!" A big voice yelled. The two saw another portal forming and the other three guardians came out. Sandy and North were already used to this scene, but the Tooth Fairy wasn't, and she gasped and blushed, covering her mouth with her dainty hands.

"Onya, mates." Bunnymund let out a huge sigh of relief, his arousal wearing off.

"Didn't I warn you, North?" Jack was no longer happy, staring angrily at them. Sandy threw a sand ball at the teen, but he dodged it. "Did you think that would work a second time, little guy?" He started for his staff, but the Easter Bunny got to it first, holding it in one hand and a boomerang in the other, ready to strike.

"Sorry, mate, we're not going through this again." Bunny growled, much to Jack's dismay.

"What? You're… but…" Jack was upset that Bunny would side with the ones that wanted to keep them apart. "You want me! I know you do! Why are you… you…?" He blinked a few times and looked around, confused. "What… what's happening? Guys?" North and Bunny saw his eyes were back to their normal, icy blue color.

"He's back." Bunnymund put away his weapons, and the others followed suit.

:::

A/N: Yay, another chapter. This is turning out longer than I thought! I hope you like! Here are some translations:

Fair dinkum: true

Bloke: man

Onya: good job


	4. Chapter 4

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 4

:::

"Shit, I did it again, didn't I?" Jack held his head in his hands. "I don't even remember it happening!"

"What is last thing you remember?" North asked, not angry at _this _Jack.

"I was talking to you! I asked where Bunny was, and now I'm here!" He checked himself to see if he was still wearing clothes. "I wasn't asleep? How did you stop me?"

"You stopped yourself, mate." Bunnymund gave Jack his staff. "I didn't have to hurt ya."

"But… did I…" He avoided the Pooka's gaze.

"A little." His ears lowered. "But they came right on time."

"Good." Jack looked over at the other guardians. He didn't want them seeing him like this, especially not Tooth. "Ugh, how did this happen! I was just standing there and…"

"The only thing that changed was your eyes." North crossed his arms. "Other than that, it just… happened!"

"Great, it just happens." He didn't get how this could be so random. When it happened, he didn't even notice the change in his demeanor; the spell must be so strong it was nearly undetectable. There were no sparkles, no flames, and no pains in the body or anything. It was just a simple change. A change that he couldn't let happen again. "Hey wait, are you wet?" He noticed North's clothes were wet.

"Ah, yes! Well, you kind of… froze me to the wall when I tried to stop you from seeing Bunny…" He was talking really fast.

"I did what?! Now I'm hurting you guys?!" Jack's eyes went wide. _Okay, I want Bunny, but I don't want to HURT my friends!_

"No, no, not hurt, just…" The Russian man tried calming Jack down, but he wasn't really listening. This needed to stop.

"I'm going to find her, NOW!" The boy picked himself up with the wind and flew out one of the tunnels before anyone could stop him.

"Jack!" Tooth called out to him.

"Wait, wait!" Bunny held up his hands. "You said Jack hurt you to get to me?"

"Do I look hurt?" North put his hands on his hips. "But he did say it, though. Very clearly."

"Say what?" Tooth asked, still not quite getting her head around this.

"That he would hurt anyone that comes between him and Bunny." He sighed. Sandy had his 'oh crap' face on. And Bunnymund…

"I'll go get the little whacker." He made a tunnel with his foot. "Alone." He jumped through.

"Wh-What?!" Toothiana flew over to where Bunny was standing. "Okay, what is going on? How could I have missed so much in one day?!" Sandy put a question mark over his head while North grumbled something in Russian.

:::

"Sei! SEI!" Jack called out for the fox demon, standing where he first met her by the great Mt. Fuji. "Come out! Undo what you did to me! I don't want this! Please…" He'd been yelling for a while, looking all around the area, hoping to find her. He was getting tired of it. He knew she could hear him, she just wasn't coming out. "Please, before I do something horrible, or embarrassing…"

"A little late for that, mate." Bunny said, startling Jack.

"You're not helping." The teen smirked at him, but it quickly turned to a look of worry. "You shouldn't be near me. Who knows when it'll happen again, unless Sei comes here to fix it."

"I doubt it, Frostbite." The Easter Bunny took a few steps towards his fellow guardian. "Knowing how foxes behave, she's likely laughing at you from her little hideout."

"Heh, you would know about foxes, wouldn't you?" Jack teased, thinking of the big, strong Easter Bunny being chased by foxes. "If that's the case, then you should tie me up, or here…" He tried handing his staff to Bunny. "Take my staff."

"Jack…"

"Well, what can we do?" Jack started pacing. "I can't be a guardian while I'm like this. And I really, _really _don't want to hurt anyone, or worse…"

"Jack…"

"And I obviously can't keep molesting you, I can't…"

"Oi, pull yourself together, mate!" Bunnymund grabbed Jack's small shoulders. "Just listen to me."

"O-Okay."

"I don't want you hurtin' anyone, either. And we don't wanna have to hurt you for hurtin' us. But from what I understand about this curse, there is something we can do before we find a cure – and we will find one…"

"Y-You mean…" _Please tell me we're thinking the same thing. _Jack thought.

"I can… let you…" He let go of Jack and his ears went down in embarrassment. "You know, so no one has to get hurt, until we can break the curse."

"Oh Bunny…" Jack said, smiling. "I knew you wanted me."

"Um, wait… Jack?" Bunny looked back in the boy's eyes; they were different again, this time a darker shade of purple. _Shit, his real self didn't hear anything I said._

"I guess you were just embarrassed to do it in front of others." The winter spirit smiled, lowering his staff to the snowy ground.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Bunnymund said nervously. _Crikey, I said I would do this, but… am I really?_ This was dangerous. He didn't know if the real Jack had consented to this or not. What if Jack didn't want this? What if he woke up in the middle of it? What if Jack never wanted to see him again if he… His thoughts were pushed aside by the teen's beautiful lips on his and arms around his neck. _Fuck it._ Bunny's animal instincts began taking over, pushing his thin tongue into Jack's mouth and pulling his small hips in close to his growing arousal.

Jack Frost smirked in the kiss, finally receiving the rabbit's full attention. He found the base of his long ears and started rubbing them with his cool fingers, eliciting a throaty groan from the Pooka. Bunny quickly pulled Jack's currently annoying sweatshirt off and pushed him against the closest tree, kissing and licking newly exposed shoulders.

"Oh, God, Bunny…" Jack tilted his head to the side, allowing the rabbit access to his neck, which he gladly accepted. The winter spirit's temperature was rising, his moans were getting louder, and he smelled like sex. Bunny instantly noticed.

"I guess we can skip the foreplay." Bunnymund grunted, pulling Jack's pants off and turning him around.

"Please." Jack found the Australian's sexy voice so thrilling. He pressed his behind against Bunny's hardness.

"But I… still don't want to hurt you, mate…" He was trying so hard not to just plow right into the smaller boy.

"Haha, you're so sweet, Kangaroo." Jack turned around, getting an eyeful of Bunnymund's full erection. "Yikes, maybe I do need some prepping."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bunny smirked, pressing his slightly furry fingers to the teen's entrance.

"It is. A big one." Jack moaned when one of his partner's fingers slipped inside him and began thrusting in and out.

"You a virgin, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Y-Yes." He dug his nails in the tree as a second finger was added, stretching him thoroughly but quickly.

"I'll try to go easy on ya."

"You don't have to, just…" Jack pushed himself against Bunny's long, pawed fingers. "I can take it. Fuck me."

Bunnymund's mind almost exploded. _I wonder if the real Jack acts like this._ He shook his head, not wanting to remind himself that this wasn't the Jack Frost he knew, and that there might be consequences after this. He took his fingers out and, as gently as he could, pushed the head of his cock inside the teen.

"AAH! Yes…!" Jack screamed, naturally tightening up after an intrusion.

"Easy, easy, Jack…" He kissed the back of the spirit's neck, trying to help him relax. When he felt Jack loosen up a bit, he curled his fingers around that small waist and thrust in a little more. "_Fuck!_" It was so tight and surprisingly hot inside Jack.

"Bunnymund… keep going…" He groaned in pain as Bunny pushed himself all the way inside. Tears couldn't help but escape his eyes.

"You sure you're alright?" Bunny saw the tears.

"Yeah, more than alright." Jack smiled, pushing back against his new lover. Bunnymund was done trying to hold back. He thrust in and out of the winter spirit at a fervent pace, not too hard but not too slow. His grip became tighter on Jack's waist with every thrust. "Holy shit… Bunny…!"

"Nngh… Jack…" The Pooka took this as a sign to go faster, pumping himself inside the beautiful boy harder. _Wait, I can't just be thinking of myself._ He thought, moving now to try and find Jack's sweet spot. When he found it, he was rewarded with a loud scream of his name. "I gotcha." He snickered.

"Mmm… shit… Bunny… I'm getting close…" Jack moaned, finding it hard to breathe.

"Jack…!" He made sure to hit that spot again and again until Jack came on the tree. He came soon after, deep inside the teen. They both collapsed to the ground, and Jack moved to cuddle with his new partner.

"That was the best, Bunny." He was breathing so hard, about to pass out. "I… love you." He fainted in Bunny's lap.

_What… what did he just say?_ The Pooka looked down at the sleeping boy, wondering if he heard that right. _He never said that before. I don't think he means it, though. He is under a seduction spell._ He realized that he needed to clean Jack up and clothe him before he woke up, to try to hide some evidence about what happened. He prayed to the moon that the teen wouldn't wake up in pain. _Struth, this is insane._

:::

A/N: Here's your juicy lemon! Okay, before the translations, let me just say this: there's a headcanon going around that Bunny can't use his fingers to prep Jack and that Jack needs to do it himself. Well, have any of you SEEN Bunny's hands? Yes, they're furry and padded like paws, but they are shaped like human fingers! And they're not sharp-clawed either, so those fingers can go up Jack's little pucker with no problem! So yeah, just wanted to clear that up. Translations, now:

Whacker – idiot

Struth – truth, an exclamation


	5. Chapter 5

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 5

:::

"Mmm…" Jack woke up, his head resting on something soft and furry. "Kangaroo?" He realized he was sleeping on his fellow guardian's lap, and looked up, seeing him looking right at him with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, Frostbite." Bunnymund nodded, checking Jack's eyes to make sure they were their normal ice blue… and they were. Those blue eyes looked around, seeing that they were still at Mt. Fuji's base.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting up. "Did I pass out?"

"Uh, yeah…" Bunny was not looking forward to explaining what happened not too long ago.

"Ow!" The teen winced, putting a hand to his backside. "What was that?"

"Well, see… you… we…" The rabbit's ears were pinned to his head in embarrassment. Jack wasn't stupid, so he easily put the pieces together: if his ass hurt and Bunny was acting like this, it could only mean…

"We did it." Jack's face turned as red as it could, being he was a winter spirit. "Did… did I…?"

"Yes! It happened!" Bunnymund stood, turning away from the teen's stare. "But I tried explaining before you changed that… I would… help you out."

"You would…" Jack was speechless. He and Bunny just had SEX?! And he didn't remember? He had just lost his virginity to the person he loved, everything he had ever wanted, but it had to happen while he was under a curse?! _Bunny didn't want me to know, or remember._ So, was Bunny just doing it to keep others out of danger, and not because he wanted to? Was he just taking one for the team? Or maybe, because he's a rabbit, just thought he'd do it for pleasure? Or does Bunny really care and really want Jack, as well as the others, to be safe?

So many questions in the boy's head, all of which he was too afraid to ask.

"Jack?" Bunnymund's voice snapped Jack out of his daze. "Look, mate…"

"No, just…" The winter spirit picked up his staff and used it to help himself up. "Leave me alone." He flew away, leaving Bunny alone in the snow.

"Crikey." The Australian wiped his face with his hands, expecting Jack to run away. _I'll let him be alone for a tick. Actually… _he started to sniff around. _This is a good time to hunt for foxes. _

:::

Bunnymund was a master tracker. He found the vixen's foxhole within minutes, the place reeking of that perfume she wore. The place was a rather large hole in a tree covered by sticks and logs. He pushed the wood aside and saw stairs leading to her hideout. He took out his boomerangs and hopped down the stairs, now finding himself in a cave with beautiful decorative curtains, rugs, and pillows placed everywhere. The area was dimly lit with lavender-scented candles.

"Where are you, bloody bitzer?" He gripped his weapons tighter. "I know you're in here!"

"_Hai, hai._" Bunny heard a deep and lustful voice behind him. He turned to see the beautiful fox demon Sei leaning against a doorway. "I was expecting you, Usagi-kun."

"My name is Bunnymund." He growled.

"That's what I said." Sei stepped closer. "I saw your performance earlier. It was very impressive." She put her hands on her hips, sizing up Bunny with her red eyes. "I might want to try you, next." The Easter Bunny jumped to the woman and held the sharp part of his rang to her neck. She didn't flinch. "I was joking! Please, I don't want to fight. Can't we just talk?" He growled again and took a few steps back.

"What did you do to Jack?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You haven't figured that out by now?" She taunted. "Very well, I'll explain. What I have done is surfaced his innermost desire."

"And what is that, _exactly?_" He wanted definite answers from this spirit.

"You really are thick." She smirked. "I don't think it's my place to tell, anyway."

"You… You said you saw us earlier. Have you been…?"

"Watching the whole time?" She finished his sentence. "Yes! Like this." Sei lifted her hand and fire burned in her palm, showing a picture of Jack. Bunny looked at it in confusion. "I call it a fire-screen. This is what Jack-kun is doing right now." He looked closer, seeing that Jack was at his lake, pacing back and forth. "Poor Jack-kun, wallowing in shame and self-pity. I wonder what he will do next."

"You should know." Bunnymund pointed at her with his boomerang. "You're influencing his actions."

"I am not!" She put the fire out, seeming to be insulted. "I am not controlling him at all. Everything he is doing is of his own accord."

"Right, so he wants to hurt anyone who isn't me?"

"Well, my gift does come with a price." Sei put her hands up in defense. "No one has to get hurt, you know, if the players play by the rules. Rules that you did figure out yourself. Maybe you are smarter than you seem, Usagi-chan."

"Why are you doing this?!" He yelled, having enough of her shit.

"Because I was bored, okay?" Her tail swished behind her. "I was tired of the usual thing, which was indeed controlling people." She looked at her hands. "But then I found out I could do this and simply watch from the sidelines. I never realized that beings are so interesting on their own without my influence! And you and Jack-kun… ah, I'm having so much fun watching you two. You are such a strong and handsome rabbit, and Jack-kun is such a beautiful, sweet boy… I couldn't resist!"

"Yeah, well the fun's over, sheila." He stepped closer to her. "I'm tired of Jack being all over me against his better judgment. Reverse the spell, _now._"

"_Eto…_" She put her finger to her chin, thinking about it for two seconds. "No, I won't." Bunny screamed and charged for her, grabbing the front of her yukata in one hand and threatening her again with his sharp boomerang.

"One last chance, you fucking bitch." He spat.

"You really don't want to touch me, Usagi-kun." Sei smiled, bearing her fangs. "Because I can do this." She touched the hand that gripped her clothes and burned him. Bunny moved away quickly, cursing and holding his burnt hand while she adjusted her clothes. "And this." She took his wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried pulling away, but it was like his arms were glued around her. He wasn't able to move his body at all.

"Let go of me!" Bunnymund growled.

"You're the one who should let go." She jested, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I just called Jack-kun. He should be here any minute. In the meantime…" Her face got close to his. "Let's have some fun, _ne?_" Sei pressed her lips to his, and he was forced to kiss back.

_I can't bloody move! _Bunny thought. _No, Jack can't see this…_

"B-Bunny?" He heard Jack's voice crack.

"Oh, Jack-kun! _Yokatta!_" Sei pushed Bunny away and went to the teen standing by the stairs, looking very upset. The Pooka was able to move again, though still figuring out what just happened in such a short time. "Usagi-kun was trying to have sex with me! That animal wasn't done with you, so he went after me instead!" She lied, putting on quite a show, proceeding to hide behind Jack. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I had to call you!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. _The normal Jack wouldn't believe such tripe, but this Jack… _"Frostbite…"

"You did what?" Jack's eyes narrowed. He didn't even ask if it was true or not. "You're just another horny rabbit? How dare you!" He looked dead in Bunny's eyes, gripping his staff. Jack's eyes were now a menacing blood red color, much like Sei's. Bunny looked at her and saw the sliest grin on her face. "You're going to pay for this, Bunnymund." The winter spirit flew up the stairs and out the hole.

"Jack!" Bunny called to him, angry that the boy bought this soap opera nonsense.

"Mmm, you're a good kisser." She licked her lips, not even caring about what she'd just done. He glared at the fox demon and pounced at her, not about to show her any more mercy. She put a fire wall between them, and the rabbit stopped, not wanting to get burned again. "Ugh, what is your problem now?" Sei crossed her arms under her huge chest. "I just gave you what you wanted!"

"What are you on about?!" Bunny yelled.

"You didn't want Jack-kun being all over you, so I helped you!" She fake-pouted. "I don't know how long that will last, however. He is still under my charm."

"I bet if I kill you, the spell will break." His glare was deadly.

"True, but do you think you have time to try?" She asked, smiling.

"What?"

"Who knows what Jack-kun is doing to vent his anger?" She answered with another question. "He might just be pacing again, or destroying the world! _Dare ga_?" She shrugged.

"Show me where he is!" He demanded. For once, she did something he wanted her to do, and showed Jack on her large fire wall. He was at the Pole, freezing all the yetis and elves and threatening the guardians. "Shit!" He made a tunnel with his foot. "Don't think I'm done with you. Once I deal with Jack I'm huntin' you down and guttin' ya!" He jumped through, on his way to the North Pole.

"I'm looking forward to it." She giggled. _"Ja'ne, Usagi-kun."_

:::

A/N: The curse has been explained! What will Bunny do? How will they stop Jack, and then Sei? Your guess is as good as mine! Lol no srsly. So, I've been getting some comments on how I described the Japanese honorific –kun. I just described it that way to show an example of what an honorific was, since we don't use honorifics for kids or our peers in this country. To clarify (and this is what I learned reading manga) –kun is used for little boys or male peers when addressing them. Also, if they're not the closest of friends, they'll use the guy's last name and then the honorific, so something more along the lines of (e.g.) Frost-kun would be more polite. But Sei says Jack-kun cuz it sounds cuter! Anyway, more translations:

Australian:

Bitzer – mongrel dog

Sheila – female

Japanese:

_Hai, hai_ – yeah, yeah

_Eto_ – Japanese equivalent of 'uh' or 'um'

_Ne?_ – Huh? Like: Let's have some fun, huh?

_Yokatta_ – thank goodness

_Dare ga?_ – Who knows?

_Ja'ne_ – see you later


	6. Chapter 6

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 6

:::

Bunny raced into the factory to find Jack and stop him. The place was becoming a disaster area: it was snowing inside and windy like a blizzard, there were blocks of ice blocking his path, and frozen elves and half-frozen yetis also littered the grounds. He found the Guardians: Sandy seemed to finally get a hold of Jack with his sand-whips; Tooth was trying to talk him out of his rage and North asked around making sure the toys were safe.

"Bunny!" North saw his furry friend and the rest turned to face him, including the captured Jack. The Pooka knew that Jack Frost could cause tons of damage in a short amount of time, but this was a new record. He was ashamed of himself for not stopping him when he could, among other things. _This is all my fault…_ he thought.

"You bastard…" Jack's voice was biting and cruel. His eyes were still that ugly red. "You took awhile. Did you finish with her? Did you come to rub it my face? Who're you gonna screw in my face next, Tooth?!"

"Shut the fuck up right now, Jack!" Bunny screamed right back. "Don't you dare bring Tooth or anyone else into this! I didn't screw that fox! Wasn't it obvious that she set me up just to piss you off?!"

"What does it matter?!" The winter spirit squirmed, trying to escape the dream-sand wrapped around him. "You don't care about me, anyway! You fucking HATE me! I knew that, I always knew that! So if I can't have you, I'm going to destroy everything and everyone you DO care about!"

"You are not making any sense, mate!" Bunnymund noticed that Sandy's grip wasn't going to hold much longer. He went to higher ground until he was about level with where Jack was being held. "And like I said…" He was on all fours, ready to jump. "This is between you and me!" He leaped in the air and pounced on Jack as Sandy got the hint and let go. They were so high up that Bunny and Jack crashed through a stained-glass window and landed roughly on an extended rooftop. The two spread out from each other and had their guards up and weapons ready.

"Bunny, I don't want to fight you."

"But I wanna fight you, mate." Bunny grinned, getting an idea. "Since I hate you and all that, I'd rather beat the snow outta ya."

"You…" Jack seethed with anger. "You asked for it." He shot an ice blast from his staff and Bunny easily dodged it, throwing some egg bombs in his direction. As they went back and forth, the other three guardians came to watch. Tooth wanted to get between them but North stopped her, shaking his head silently, knowing that his friend had some kind of plan. The winter spirit was in the air now, shooting pelts of ice at a rabbit that was too fast for him.

"This is fun, huh?" Bunnymund shouted at Jack. "I've always wanted to kick your arse and hand it back to ya."

"You son of a bitch!" Jack dived towards Bunny, but the Australian wasn't dodging; he was going to take it. The winter spirit, though incredibly angry, couldn't hit the one he loved. He missed intentionally and landed several yards away from his opponent. "I can't do it!"

"And why not?" The rabbit took a few steps toward the boy. "Don't you wanna rough up the guy who doesn't give two shits about ya? Don't you wanna hurt the guy who hurt you?"

"Shut up!" Jack charged at him, and when he got close enough Bunny charged right back, knocking Jack over easily, the staff falling out of his hands and sliding across the rooftop. The Pooka was now on top of his rival, one paw holding both of Jack's wrists over his head, another paw holding a boomerang to his neck, and just to make sure the little bugger wouldn't get away, his fuzzy knees pinned the teen down on either side of his small waist. "G-Get off!"

"No way, mate." Bunny pushed the rang to his pale neck. "Now tell me this, Frostbite. If I didn't care about you, would I have gone to bloody Japan to make sure you were alright?"

"I-I…" The boy stuttered. Bunny almost gasped when he saw Jack's eyes flicker back to their original color for a second. _It's working,_ he thought.

"Would I have spent that night by your bedside, or spent the next day looking for a way to cure you?"

"Bunny…" Jack's eye color changed again.

"If I hated you as much as you think I do, don't you think I would have offed you _years_ ago? Couldn't I just kill you now to stop the fucking curse?"

"No! Stop it…" His eyes were now changing like crazy.

"Do you get it now? You're thinking illogically cuz of this curse! All of us care about you! Remember that!"

"All of…" Jack was getting a headache, and his heart pounded hard. Bunny could still see the flickering of colors in his eyes.

"That's right, mate. We wanna help, but you need to tell us why you're doing all this." The Pooka took the boomerang away from Jack's throat, but squeezed his knees together tighter. "Tell me. Why are you hurting the ones who care about you?"

"Hurting… no, Bunny, I'm sorry…" The winter spirit felt uncomfortable with the rabbit's strong legs clutching his sides and paws roughly pinning his wrists, but his words hurt a lot more. "This is all my fault! If I had just told you, none of this would have happened! That bitch would've been able to…"

"Tell me what, Jack? Tell me what?"

"That I…" His eyes finally stopped flashing, and they were back to their beautiful shade of frosty blue. "I love you, Bunny." The Easter Bunny let go of Jack, surprised by what came out of the boy's mouth. He did kind of get the hint when talking to Sei, but he was still shocked… shocked that he was… happy to hear those words from the winter spirit. "Bunny… wait, what… what happened?" He finally came to his senses. "Oh, God… did I say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't. Hey… mmph…" Bunny held Jack's head still by his jaw, double-checking that his eyes were back to normal. He laughed, finding the kid's smushed-up face and confused – and blue – eyes funny. "Did… did we fight? Where's my staff?"

"Right here, Jack." Tooth held the teen's staff in her hands. North and Sandy stood beside her, smiling. Bunny helped Jack stand and they met the other three, Tooth kindly returning Jack's weapon.

"What did I do this time?" The winter spirit sighed.

"Froze all my helpers and made it snow in the factory!" North shouted, putting his fists on his hips.

"What?! No!" Jack cried. "Are they… gonna be alright?"

"Of course! Nothing a giant fireplace can't cure!" The big guy laughed. "And speaking of cures… I believe you have been cured of the spell."

"R-Really?" Jack asked, touching his chest. "How?"

"I had to beat it out of ya, mate." Bunnymund said proudly. "Both physically and mentally."

"Mentally, huh?" The teen scoffed. "Then I'm sure I'm cured." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, good to have ya back, you bloody whacker." He bit right back, but smiling as he did it. They all laughed, feeling like things were back to normal. Well, almost…

:::

It took a few hours to clean up the factory and warm up North's helpers. Jack apologized profusely for freezing everyone and saying horrible things (Bunny explained everything, especially about what Sei said about her spell having side effects.) He was so relieved; yes, he wanted Bunny but _definitely_ didn't want to hurt his friends. After the cleanup they were all tired; Tooth and Sandy left the Pole while North decided to take a long nap before getting back to work. Bunnymund led Jack to the bedroom he stayed in the night before, wanting to talk to him some more about what happened.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"It gets stale after a hundred times, mate." Bunny shut the door. "'Sides, it's not like you to apologize."

"Yeah, but I didn't deliberately do these things." Jack turned the light on. It was dim, romantic, even. "Oh, um… one more thing…" His face flushed. "Did I say… um…?"

"Say what, Frostbite?" Bunnymund coaxed, wanting him to say it again.

"You know… that last thing I said before…"

"And what was that?" The Pooka smirked.

"I said…" Jack sighed, willing himself to get on with it. "I love you, Bunny. I have for a while. I just… I haven't…" He was silenced by the rabbit's sweet, tender and oh so deep kiss. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's tiny waist and pulled him in real close. The teen was surprised at first but happily gave in, closing his eyes and lightly gripping his fluffy shoulders. The kiss lasted for minutes: first just lips, and then tongues danced together, Jack moaning inside Bunny's mouth before pulling away slowly for air.

"I love you too, Jack." Bunnymund smiled, looking right into the winter spirit's eyes so he would understand. While he was fighting Jack earlier and saying all of those things to him, it made him realize his own feelings for the guardian of fun.

"You do?" Jack smiled and laughed nervously. "Really?"

"Yes." He said simply, placing a quick but meaningful kiss on Jack's lips. The kid giggled and pressed his nose against the rabbit's.

"Man, all that suppressing and worrying…" He let out a sigh of relief. "Let's just forget about it."

"Right." Bunny nodded, but saw Jack's expression change from relieved to worry again. "What, mate?"

"Well, about when we… did it… earlier…" He mumbled. Bunnymund sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm not mad anymore, okay? I know why you did it, but… it still sucks, you know?" He sat on the bed. "I just wanted to remember my first time with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Frostbite." The rabbit said. "I knew about the consequences, but I still did it." He knelt down in front of the teen. "Hey, you know, it wasn't that great, anyway."

"What?"

"Since it wasn't the true you, and all that." Bunny wasn't trying to insult Jack. "It was rushed, lusty, painful…" He put a paw on Jack's knee. "It wasn't love, mate."

"Yeah?" The winter spirit understood. "Then, this time should be our official first time."

"This time?" Bunny saw a glint of shy desire in Jack's pretty blue eyes. "You sure, Jack?"

"Absolutely." Jack smiled. "Please."

"Sure thing. And this time, it will be love." Bunny leaned in and kissed his new lover tenderly, pulling at his blue sweatshirt, wanting to take it off before they lay on the bed. He didn't really get a good look of Jack's body before, so he found himself staring at him for a bit. His perfect skin was so smooth and so white it was like porcelain. His torso was muscular but lithely so, like an Olympic swimmer. His nipples looked like pink pearls. The curve of his hips was slightly feminine and his brown pants were low rise to show off that flat stomach. He couldn't wait to take the pants off and see the rest…

"You're staring." Jack smirked, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks.

"Am I not allowed to?" Bunny ran his paw-like hands down Jack's arms. "You're a beauty, Frostbite."

"You're not so bad yourself, Kangaroo." The winter spirit moved to the middle of the bed and his rabbit followed, climbing on top of him and kissing him intently, resting Jack's head on the pillow. The teen wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, the kiss becoming deeper and more heated, making sweet wet sounds. The Pooka moved his kisses to Jack's ear and down his neck, making sure to memorize the taste of that cool, snow-colored skin.

"B-Bunny…" Jack cooed, loving the feel of those fuzzy lips on his neck and the tickle of the whiskers on his skin. The kisses felt so hot; it was like Bunny was trying to make him melt, and it was working. He felt the rabbit's thumbs roll over his nipples and his natural reaction was to arch up into them and groan. Bunnymund responded by replacing his thumbs with his lips and tongue. "Ooo…!" Jack reached for Bunny's long ears and rubbed them gently, causing the Pooka to shiver and push against the teen's crotch, noticing that he was getting hard. "Oh shit…" Jack was a little embarrassed as he felt furry hands tug at his pants. He had never been – consciously – naked in front of anyone before.

"You alright, mate?" Bunnymund whispered, stopping what he was doing. "If you're just bein' shy, I'm not gonna stop."

"Then don't." Jack smiled and his blush got deeper. The rabbit smirked and pulled the kid's pants off to reveal how excited he was. Without much warning, Bunnymund leaned down and licked the precum off the tip. "AAH!" The teen moaned loudly and hid his face in his hands. The Easter Bunny snickered, feeling victorious over the usually over-confident Jack Frost. It was sweet payback for all the times they bickered. Bunny continued to lick Jack's cock from the base to the head, putting his mouth around it occasionally. "Oh God… mmmph…" The boy bit his lip to keep from being too loud, still covering his eyes.

"Look at me, Jack." Bunny said. Jack tentatively responded, looking down at the handsome rabbit, his green eyes shining with lust, pressing his lips down the shaft once more before the winter spirit came and Bunny swallowed it all.

"Holy shit… Bunny…" Jack panted, catching his breath. He looked at the proud rabbit and his gaze went lower, his blue eyes widening seeing Bunnymund in his full glory. "Holy shit…" He said again. The Pooka was huge when he was fully erect, finding himself wondering how they did this before without him being in more pain.

"Something wrong?" Bunny smirked.

"No, just…" Jack absent-mindedly reached out and lightly stroked the rabbit's penis with his cold hand and Bunny shivered, his ears pressing against his head. "We need lube." Jack remembered.

"Oh, right." Bunnymund checked the nightstands until he found some Vaseline. "This should do." He got back between Jack's legs and took some of the stuff on his fingers. "You ready, mate?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed, lifting his ass up a little so Bunny could have better access. _Did he realize how alluring that was?_ The rabbit asked himself. He pressed his fingers against the winter spirit's hole and slid one inside. Jack squirmed at the intrusion but it felt good, moaning happily. Once he got used to it, though, the Pooka added a second finger, stretching him more. Then, a third finger.

"You're so tight, Jack." Bunny grunted and watched the new guardian moan and squirm, losing his self-control. When he thought the teen was ready enough, he pulled his fingers out and coated himself with Vaseline, lining up with that puckered entrance. "Here I come." He warned, pushing his erection inside his lover, only able to go an inch or two before Jack tightened up. "You okay?"

"Just… give me a sec…" The boy took some deep breaths and nodded, allowing Bunnymund to press in more. Tears escaped his eyes and he cried out; it hurt but it felt so good all at once. "Bunny…"

"I got you, mate." The gray rabbit leaned down and put his arms around Jack, kissing his shoulder. He was now all the way inside the winter spirit and started to thrust, pulling out a few inches before pushing right back in. Jack's new erection rubbed between their stomachs.

"Aahh… uuuh… nnn…!" Jack moaned wildly. The rabbit's thrusts gradually became longer and faster until he felt the teen seize up and let out a soundless scream. "Bunny… a-again…" He croaked out. Bunny must have hit Jack's prostate. He did as he was told and hit Jack at that angle again, loving the winter spirit's wanton groans, the sounds going right to his own loins. Bunny picked up the pace, feeling Jack getting close as he wrapped his arms around the rabbit's back and pull at his fur.

"Fuck, Jack…" He was close himself, thrusting into Jack a few more times before releasing hard and deep inside the teen. Jack's vision turned white as he felt that and came right after. They stayed there for a while, breathing slowing down to normal. Bunnymund sat up to look into the winter spirit's glazed-over eyes. They exchanged a smile before Bunny pulled out and moved next to Jack on the bed. "Crikey."

"Yeah, crikey." Jack agreed. "That was amazing, Bunny."

"It definitely was." The Pooka kissed Jack on the head.

"Hey, Bunny?"

"What?"

"How are we sure that the curse is broken?" The teen came back to reality. "What if it comes back? What if _she _comes back?"

"I don't know, mate." Bunnymund thought Jack could be right. North thinks it's gone and he usually has a good sense about this stuff, but it didn't seem official. "But if that bitch comes for you, I'll protect ya."

"Thank you." Jack smiled. "And I'll protect you too, you lady-killer, you." He was referring to when he saw Sei kissing his rabbit.

"Oh fuck, you remember that?" Bunny face-palmed.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I know now it was a trick." He winked, snuggling close to his lover and yawning. "I know now that you love me."

"And you love me too, Frostbite." Bunny smiled and watched Jack drift off to sleep before he did the same, wondering what other tricks the fox has up her sleeve.

:::

A/N: It's 3 in the morning, bitches! I hope you appreciate this! Loljk. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! There's gonna be 1 chapter left, so stick around!


	7. Chapter 7

Kokoro no Ecchi

Chapter 7

:::

"_Yare, yare…"_ Said a low, quiet voice. "They seem to have had fun without me." Sei the fox demon gazed down at Bunnymund and Jack sleeping together. "That's okay; I won't miss the next time, or any time after." She was about to touch Jack, but a strong arm holding a boomerang came between her and the boy. She jumped back in surprise, seeing Bunny guarding the stirring kid.

"Bunny… what's…?"

"Get dressed, mate." The Pooka growled. "We've got company." Jack looked over and saw Sei standing at the side of the bed. He yelped in embarrassment, remembering he was naked.

"What the hell?!" He stumbled to find his pants. "What are you doing here?"

"Somehow, you little lovebirds broke my charm." Sei calmly said. "I wasn't able to watch you anymore after your fight. But I just knew you'd be somewhere around here, so I came to find you."

"So what are you going to do?" The winter spirit finished dressing and grabbed his staff. "Bunny broke the curse; what makes you think he can't do it again?"

"Influencing the mind isn't the only thing I can do, Jack-kun." The fox smiled evilly. "I can play so many games with you."

"I told you…" The rabbit said through gritted teeth. "The fun's over." He tapped his foot and a tunnel appeared under her feet, and she fell through.

"Ha! Good job, Bunny!" Jack raised a fist in the air. "Where'd you send her?"

"Outside." Bunnymund replied.

"Wait, what?" The teen asked. "Why didn't you send her home? Or to Antarctica?"

"That's not gonna keep her away for long, Frostbite." He looked Jack dead in the eyes. "We have to destroy her, mate."

"You… you mean kill?" Jack didn't get an answer. Instead, Bunny tapped his foot again and the two slid down the tunnel, ending up outside the factory in the snowy mountains. They saw Sei several yards away from them, wiping snow off her yukata and cursing in Japanese. "What about North? Shouldn't we…?"

"He'll hear the racket soon enough." The Australian was done threatening the vixen and ran toward her, throwing egg grenades at her. She tried blocking them with a column of flames but she just made the explosion bigger and it threw her backwards, landing on her bum.

"I didn't expect that." The fox laughed nervously, standing up gracefully. "You are serious about killing me, aren't you?"

"As serious as I've ever been, sheila." Bunny threw his boomerangs at Sei, but she vanished from his sight.

"Bunny, behind you!" Jack had his staff ready in his hands and shot ice at her, but she melted it away with a wave of her fiery hand. Bunnymund was close enough to use his rangs like knives, trying to slice through her. She caught his wrist and burned it, the rabbit hissing in pain. She blasted him away, and he landed on his back several feet away. "Bunny!"

"I'm alright." The Pooka grunted, hopping up and ready to fight again.

"I really don't want to hurt you two." Sei put her hands up. "You're my favorite toys."

"If you don't want to fight, then hold still. I'll make it quick for ya." Bunnymund stalked towards her, a killer look in his eyes. Jack was a little scared; he'd seen Bunny mad (at him) but it was never looked like he wanted to kill him or anyone. _Has he done this before?_ The eternal teen had never killed anyone intentionally before. He wasn't sure about all this. "You're not botherin' us again."

"Well, I can tell you right now that you and Jack-kun can't kill me." She smiled. "Especially not by yourselves."

"That's why we're here, too!" They heard a thundering voice from above them and saw North with his yetis, all ready to fight. "Get off my property, witch!"

"Wow, Santa no Oji-san!" Sei clapped her hands together. "Now you all might have a chance." She looked pitifully at Jack and Bunnymund. "It's a shame; I was having so much fun. But I can always find new toys." She burst into flames and began to transform.

"What…?" The winter spirit watched as Sei grew into a giant fox about three stories tall with glowing red eyes and large pointy teeth. Her claws were long and looked like they could cut through steel. She definitely looked intimidating, but what really started to worry Jack was that she began growing extra tails. He remembered North saying the more tails they have, the more powerful, and nine was the maximum. Sure enough, one by one the tails grew until there were nine.

"Now then…" Sei's voice was echoing and distorted. "Show me what you've got." Bunny wasted no time. He tossed his rangs toward her eyes, and she knocked them away with her nose as if they were made of Styrofoam. The yetis began attacking with bombs, swords, canons, everything they had. North and Jack attacked the fox spirit as well, while she breathed fire and cut down yetis with her claws. The battle surged on until they believed Sei was dropping to the ground in exhaustion. She had deep cuts and other wounds from the fight in her fur, and she groaned in pain. However, when the guardians thought they had won, the wounds began healing instantly and she stood proudly again, laughing heartily. "_Kono yarouga!_ I've lived for a millennium! You can't destroy me like that!"

"Everyone has a weak spot." Jack said. "We just have to find it."

"Weak spot…" Bunny and North looked at each other like they were thinking the same thing. "That's it! Jack, ya brilliant little galah!"

"What?" The guardian of fun asked.

"Her tails, mate!" Bunny replied quietly. "That's her weak spot!"

"What makes you figure?"

"What are you cuties talking about?" The giant fox asked, moving closer.

"Just help me out, Frostbite." Bunnymund turned to ask North to give him and Jack a distraction while the boy thought about how the tails would be the weak spot. He recalled the battle in his mind, thinking about how Sei would avoid attacks from behind her. So, wouldn't anyone? However, she would avoid these attacks very blatantly by turning ungracefully or leaping over everyone and landing in a space where she was able to see all her opponents. If she was as invincible as she claimed to be, surely she could take some hits to the behind, right? Also, she never attacked with her tails, even though they would make for great weapons. Jack understood, and followed Bunny's lead.

North laughed fearlessly, instructing his yetis to attack the fox head on. The Pooka hid himself in the crowd and Jack came up beside him. "So what's the plan?"

"Freeze her stupid tails and I'll slice 'em off." The Easter Bunny checked to make sure Sei wasn't paying attention before making a tunnel below him and the teen. "Let's go." Jack smiled and nodded. They went through the tunnel and out behind the demon, acting instantly.

"_Nani?!"_ Sei sensed them behind her, but she was too late to act. The winter spirit shot a powerful ice blast from his staff, causing the fox's beautiful nine tails to turn to solid ice. Bunnymund charged through the frozen tails with his boomerangs and they shattered into crystallized pieces. Sei screamed in sheer pain as she began reverting to her humanoid form, crying and groaning as her body then began to turn to ash. "You… how did you…?"

"Years of fighting annoying wild animals, sheila." Bunny stated proudly.

"Yeah, it was a bad idea to piss him off." Jack nudged his lover gently. "And me too."

"You ungrateful little boy!" Sei growled, dropping to her knees. "You should be thanking me! If it weren't for me, you still would be wallowing in loneliness, being too shy to even look at your beloved rabbit! I'm the one who brought you together!" Jack thought about that for a moment.

"Wow, you know what?" The boy knelt down so he was eye level with her. "You're right."

"What?" The fox was taken aback by the kid's honesty. Bunny looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"You're right. If it wasn't for you, I never would have had the courage to tell Bunny I love him." Jack looked over his shoulder at the Pooka and smiled. Bunny couldn't help but crack a smile back. "So, thank you." He turned back to the fading fox. She was stunned by this three-hundred-year-old's innocence and silly kindness toward her.

"Jack-kun…" She laughed pitifully. "I knew I liked you. You're too sweet for your own good." She turned to Bunny. "You're lucky to have him."

"Yeah, tell me about it." The rabbit put a paw on Jack's shoulder. Sei grunted in exhaustion and fell over in the snow, the rest of her turning to ash and disappearing. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment while North and the yetis cheered. "Hey, I'm sorry about…"

"No, no. I know." Jack stood. Bunny saw that he was upset about killing her. "We had to, right? We probably saved a lot of other people by doing this, both now and in the future."

"Good onya, mate." Bunny smiled. They all turned around to go back inside when they heard a little yelping noise behind them. They turned back, looking at the place where Sei died and saw a young fox kit pop out of the snow. "You've gotta be kidding." The rabbit groaned.

"She… she's alive?" Jack said. "No, it's not her, but…" He pointed at Bunnymund and giggled. "This is kind of like what happened to you."

"Yeah, right." The rabbit gave him a dirty look. He stepped closer to the fox, sniffing the air around her. He didn't smell that perfume, nor did he sense any power from the creature. "I think she's an average fox now. But I still don't like 'er."

"Aw, she's cute, Bunny." The winter spirit went to pick her up. "C'mon, let's take her home."

:::

Jack and Bunny watched as the baby fox frolicked over to meet its new family in the mountains of Japan. Bunny was able to find a pack of them, and Sei was accepted right away. "How do you think this happened?" Jack referred to Sei aging backwards.

"I think the kindness you showed her at the end did something." Bunnymund crossed his arms. "I don't know. North is better at figurin' this junk out. I think what you said there was idiotic."

"But it was true!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell her that! Or the whole bloody crowd, for that matter…" His ears flattened.

"Aw, Bunny's shy!" The teen scratched under his rabbit's chin. Bunny shook away, pretending he didn't like that.

"Oh, rack off." He turned away, staring at the majestic Mt. Fuji for a moment. "Oi, Frostbite."

"Hm?"

"We didn't get to have our race." The Easter Bunny grinned. "You wanna?"

"Always." Jack laughed, getting ready. "And then after, if you're not too tired from losing…" He coyly suggested.

"I'm never tired." Bunnymund stared down Jack in an alluring way. "And I never lose. Struth, I feel like I won already." He nuzzled his nose against the kid's.

"Me too." Jack blushed, winking at his new lover before flying off, getting a head start.

END! (or is it?)

BONUS BIT

:::

"What do you mean you won? You cheated!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't gimme that! You had a head start! And all that flyin' around with yer stick like the wicked witch you are!"

"What about you, with the tunnels and egg bombs? You caused an avalanche!"

"Sorry, that's usually your job, ain't it?" Bunnymund groaned and rubbed his temples. "Fine, you win." He smirked. "But I'm gonna win this next round, mate."

"It'll be a tie." Jack winked and flew a little in the warm air of the warren, taking in the landscape. "So, where do you sleep?"

"Over there." The rabbit pointed to a large temple-like stone building at the top of a hill.

"Wow." The winter spirit didn't see that before. How could he miss it? "You gonna sacrifice me to the gods, or something?"

"I'd love to, but ya need to be a virgin for that, mate." Bunny joked as he and Jack made their way to the building. The boy said wow again when they entered the temple; there were carvings and paintings on every wall, and a mural much like the one at the Tooth Palace on the ceiling. In the mural was Bunnymund giving eggs to kids, and flowers were painted all around. "I'll give ya the grand tour later, but first…" He came behind Jack and hugged him around his waist, pressing himself against the boy. Jack shuddered feeling Bunny's excitement. "This way." They went through a hallway leading to the rabbit's bedroom. Jack smiled; the bed was circular and had a royal purple and patterned bedspread and lighter-colored sheets to match. The pillows looked super fluffy.

"Man, Guardians live large, huh?" Jack jumped on the bed, finding it really comfortable. He sat on the edge of it and looked at Bunny, who was smirking and fully erect. "Not… the only thing… livin' large…" Jack cleared his throat, getting hard himself just seeing his lover's excitement. The Pooka went up to the teen, resting his paws on Jack's small shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cool lips. Jack put his staff to the side and slid his arms around Bunnymund's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss, tongues now battling. He felt Bunny's hardness brush up against him and knew he shouldn't waste any more time. He pulled away from the rabbit's mouth and smirked, getting on his hands and knees on the bed so he was eye level with Bunny's huge cock. Jack was a little nervous since he never did this before, so he licked the head a little to get a taste.

"Ooo, fuck…" Bunny whimpered, his ears flat against his head and struggling to keep his hands at his sides, wanting to just fuck the teen's mouth like crazy. He needed to be patient, however; this was Jack's first time and he needed to get comfortable with it. Jack looked up at the Pooka's reaction and smiled, wanting to make him feel even better. The winter spirit took the base in his hand and put his mouth around the head, gently suckling it. Bunnymund let out another loud groan when Jack did that. "Oh, that's it, Frostbite…"

Bunny's sexy voice gave Jack confidence and tried taking more into his mouth until he started choking. What he couldn't take in his mouth he stroked with his cool hand instead. The rabbit growled and gently took Jack's head in his hands, stroking the soft, white hair. Jack continued to experiment with his mouth: kissing, licking, sucking, and humming. _God, he's a kinky little bludger, likely has no idea what he's doing…_ Bunny thought, panting hard and looking down at his mate. One last moan that Jack made against his dick sent shockwaves through his body and came in Jack's mouth. The teen was surprised and did his best not to make a mess. "S-Sorry, mate." Bunny's knees shook a little.

"'S okay." Jack wiped his mouth, thinking to himself that the Pooka tastes good.

"Turn around." Bunny ordered huskily. The winter spirit gladly obeyed, really wanting to get out of his pants. Bunny obliged, ripping off the trousers swiftly. "Bring your arse up." The rabbit watched as Jack arched his back down and his bottom up, just like he wanted. "Good onya." He said quietly before bending down and licking Jack's hole slowly, putting his paws on those beautiful white thighs.

"AAAH!" Jack mewled in embarrassment, his body feeling hotter than usual. He groaned and squirmed, reacting to the rabbit's slick, wet and _very_ hot tongue. He felt Bunny's tongue go inside him for a second and cried out again, gripping the sheets. "Bunny…"

"I don't have any lotion, Frostbite." The Pooka said, replacing his tongue with a pawed finger. "Will you be alright without it?"

"I… think so…" Jack hissed, tightening up as Bunnymund added a second finger. Bunny rubbed his free hand down the boy's back under his sweatshirt to try and relax him, and it was working. When Jack started making sounds of pleasure instead of pain, the rabbit knew he could continue. Bunny just now realized how much bigger he was than Jack. His fingers could meet when he put them around his lithe waist and his body just seemed to tower over the boy as he mounted him, his penis rubbing against his tight entrance.

"You ready, Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Absolutely." Jack turned his head and gave his signature smile to his lover. The Pooka nodded and thrust in all the way but very slowly. The teen cried in pain and pleasure, adjusting as quickly as he could to the rabbit's length.

"Goddammit…" Bunny growled like a pure animal. Jack was so tight and it felt so good. He started thrusting slowly, pulling half of himself out before pushing in again.

"Oh… ffffuck… aaaahh…!" The winter spirit had forgotten about the pain, loving every hard thrust but craving more. He pushed himself against Bunny and tightened up purposefully, telling the Pooka it was okay to go faster. Bunnymund understood and grabbed Jack's shoulders, pulling him in to meet his much harder thrusts. The rabbit found the sweet spot inside Jack. "Ah, YES! Bunny… there!" Jack screamed, stroking himself, almost at his peak.

"Nnngh… _fuck…_ Jack…" Bunny threw his head back and released inside the teen, adding some more thrusts for effect. Jack came, too, all over the bedspread.

"Whoops… sorry." Jack said breathlessly.

"No worries." The rabbit pulled out and sat on the bed next to Jack, who rolled over on his back and caught his breath. "How are you feelin', mate?"

"Better than ever." The boy smiled up at Bunny, taking his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." The two curled up together on the bed and drifted off to sleep, both of their dreams the same.

REAL END

:::

**A/N: **Hope you liked that bonus sex! I have major blood loss right now from writing it ;) Well, this is the end of this story, but I will write others! I also re-upped chapters 1 & 2 since I noticed some errors. By the way, I saw the movie again, and noticed I was slightly wrong about Bunnymund's hands. First of all, he has three fingers and a thumb (on each hand, duh). But he does have claws. But hey, maybe they can retract, right? Yeah, let's go with that. He can still put his fingers in Jack's butt. Okay, Japanese translations:

Yare, yare – my oh my

Santa no Oji-san – Uncle Santa, a nickname the Japanese give him

Kono yarouga – you bastards

Nani? – what?


End file.
